Absences
by AsWeAreNow
Summary: A World Meeting is supposed to occur, but when America and Germany don't show up, the other nations start panicking. After all, what could it mean? Rated T for language.


Another World Meeting. Another day.

Something was clearly very wrong.

For one thing, Germany wasn't there. He was always the first one there, regardless of where the World Meeting was being held or what time it was being held.

For another thing, America wasn't there. When England called him, he didn't show up.

All of the nations bickered at first without realizing the two missing nations. Still, as more and more of them sat down, waiting for Germany to announce the start of the meeting, they noticed he wasn't there.

"What about America? Where's America?" England demanded.

"What, is it close to V—," France started.

England turned to him. "No, you idiot! America's usually late, but not this late! If he's gone— and Germany—," A silence fell over the nations.

"Well, if Germany's late, maybe America's going to be really late?" Italy suggested. Even then, he didn't seem to believe it.

They all sat down, sobering up from their disagreements. Nobody spoke for awhile.

(Linebreak.)

Germany yawned. He hoped that the other nations understood why he couldn't go to the meeting. While normally such things wouldn't bring him down, it really was quite contagious...

(Linebreak.)

The world was in a state of sheer, unadulterated panic. For awhile, everybody was talking at once. Without Germany there to shout at them, or America there to get everyone's attention by being a stupid asshole, there was no one to take the lead.

Finally, finally— "Alright, everyone! We should think of a solution, before everyone gets really, really hurt!" Russia called out.

Everyone went dead silent. The only thing scarier than illness for a nation was pain. Then, that could be said for most people.

"Does anyone have a solution? I have one! How about we—,"

"We should sell our souls to—,"

"No!"

"But I did that once! Wait—," England frowned.

"So you're not even taking any risk, then!"

(Linebreak.)

America felt like shit. He didn't really regret anything, honestly. Still, the others would probably be so lost without him...

It wasn't like anything ever got done anyway.

(Linebreak.)

"Okay. Okay, here's what we should do. We should go beat them until they stop being sick!" Russia called out. "Or, America, at least!"

"Hm," China said. "I don't think we should beat them. Instead we should go over and show them how good they have it, and then they won't be sick anymore!"

"We should figure out why they're sick," France said. "And then—,"

"And then we can beat them!"

"No!"

"Well, it's obvious why America's sick. He's a fucking piece of shit, and his _President—_,"

"You say that about every one of his bosses, England! Mind your own business for once!" France exclaimed. "And anyway, England's right. Have you seen the shit-show that is America right now?"

"You know what, you little—," England pressed against his temples. "We don't have time for this. Fuck America."

"Wouldn't you like—," France started.

"We should focus on Germany instead!" England finished.

"We can't. If America falls like he did last time, we fall too. Or did you forget? The best thing we can do is shoot him now, before he gets sick and gets the rest of us sick too," Switzerland suggested.

"Why do your suggestions always involve guns?" England asked, eyebrows furrowed. "You'd think that would be America's job."

"That's a pound in the shooting joke jar," France reminded him.

"Fuck that, he's not here." England still glanced warily at the jar in the corner, which was locked by key. A tiny slit was in the center of the lid. It was already filled with money from various countries. Next to it, only naturally, was a 'Hitler/Nazi joke' jar, which wasn't full at all, and another jar, labeled 'Bosses', with an American flag hanging from a make-shift flag mount. A pen holder next to it held Union Jack.

"Focus! We may as well say good-bye to food for the next four years, if they don't get better soon!"

And then England's phone rang. "It's America! Everybody shut up— shush, shut up!" England called out, and then he answered it and put it on speaker.

"Hey, Iggy, my dude, I'm sorry I couldn't come to the meeting. I woke up this morning feeling like shit."

"Any reason you might feel so terrible?" England asked.

"I stayed out late last night. It was cold."

"What were you doing?"

"Gardening. Sorry, did I worry you?"

"Of course not," England huffed, and then hanged up. The other nations just stared at him for a moment, wondering what he would do.

England sat there, rather dejected.

Japan raised his hand to gather the others' attention and said, "Germany just texted me. He has a stomach virus that's been going around his country. It's really contagious, so he stayed home."

**Sorry if this ended a bit abruptly. This was yet another story that I wrote on a Lufthansa flight. **

**D'you know, I could've sworn I joined on December 18th of 2018– but apparently it was December 9th, so I missed it by 9 days. Oh well. Still, I've been here about ****year (which is the longest I've been in a fandom, by the way). I figured, if it wasn't the day I joined, maybe it was the day I published my first story— but nope. It was the same day. **

**A review would be wonderful. Stay safe, have a good day/night, all that good stuff. Cheers. **


End file.
